Efforts are currently directed toward the identification of the remaining components of seromucoid. Proposed work includes a detailed investigation of specific glycoprotein abnormalities in homogeneous subsets of cancer patients. Exploration of the poorly understood relationship involving circulating glycoproteins, tumor cell surfaces and tumor immunology is then anticipated.